A blue love
by NoCoXD
Summary: Timmy begins too feel a little difrent, evert time he sees the new boy at school, Ac, his heart begins to pounder. And not much earlier Anti Cosmo was divorced! cuinsedence?  WARNING! Anti CosmoxTimmy Anti CosmoxNega Timmy MarkxChester
1. Chapter 1

A blue love

By NocoXD

This is jour Author saying; if you don't like yaoi, go away! And I am not the owner of any characters.

It was 7'o clock. 15 years old Timothy(Timmy) Turner yawned, and opened his eyes. It was Monday, means back to school.

It was the first school day in the New Year. Who knows what 2011 could bring? Love, happiness, maybe he would understand his heart.

What Timmy meant whit the last, was that he taught he maybe was gay. Sins last time he, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had fought Anti Cosmo, had he felt a little different. He had felt a little different for Anti Cosmo! His enemy!

Timmy stood up, got some clothes on,(a purple v-necked sweater and white jeans) took the fishbowl whit his three godparents inside and walked down to the kitchen.

Because his parents jobbed far away the next month he was alone, or was he?

,,Hey twerp!'' a loud voice jelled from the kitchen. Timmy sighted, Vicky! Of curse.

In the anti fairy world castle:

,,Dear Clarice! You must focus! There is something I must tell you.'' Anti Cosmo said, he felt a little bad for what he was about to say. ,,what's it Ac?'' the moron of an Anti-fairy asked. ,,listen. I-I think that I can't love you.'' Anti Cosmo said. ,,What? Y-you don't like me?'' Anti Wanda said hurt. ,,I still like you! B-but I think I am homosexual, so I don't love you.'' The green-eyed anti answered. ,,What?'' Anti Wanda said, totally confused. ,,in other words : I am gay.'' Anti Cosmo said. ,,you can keep Foop, I am going to move to earth. God bye.'' He Fooped away.

Timmy sat in the bus, chatting whit his friends; Chester, Mark(an alien of the rase jugopotamian, who were running away from his Hot, but incredible scary wife. And is using a belt as can make you look like everything to look like human.) And A.J.

,,Yo, dude.'' Chester suddenly said. ,,look at the new kid.'' Timmy turned around, and let out a small gasp. The boy had blue hair, green eyes and a monocle on his right eye, Anti Cosmo!

Anti Cosmo sat down next to Timmy. ,,Hello Timothy. How are you. Long time sins we met.'' Anti Cosmo said. ,,dude! Who is this?'' A.J asked. ,,oh! I am sorry, I am Ac, a friend of Timothy.'' Anti Cosmo said, handshaking Chester, Mark and A.J.

This is going to be a long day. Timmy taught.

After school:

,,Ac, you must do something whit your style!'' Timmy laughed, as they walked. They were good friends now, but they booth wanted it to be more then friendship between them.

,,Welcome to Turner's residence.'' Timmy said as they walked inside. Anti Cosmo closed the door behind him and looked around, it was joust as he remembered the place.

They walked up to Timmy's room, there were a few new things, but except from that it looked exactly as before. ,,Cosmo, Poof and Wanda are on vacation, they don't come home before tomorrow night.'' Timmy said.

Timmy began to look in the closet. ,,he need other shoos. An other sweater, and something instead of the monocle.'' Timmy said to himself. ,,the black pants are cool enough.''

After a wile Timmy got out from the closet whit a bounce of clothes and laid them on the floor.

,,ok, first you need some lenses''

,,I can foop some up.'' Ac said and did so. ,,good! Then put these on!'' Timmy said and lifted up a pair of shoos. ,,good! Then take off jour shirt, and put this on.'' Timmy said and gave Anti Cosmo a long-armed white sweater.

Ac took off his shirt and was about to take the new one, when his bright green eyes met Timmy's baby blue one. And he figure out that he couldn't resist it any more.

He cupped Timmy's face and looked into the eyes of the boy he loved. Anti Cosmo pressed their lips together.

Timmy's eyes widened in surprise before slowly close. The moment was perfect.

Timmy felt Ac's thong liking over his lips, asking for enter. Timmy laid his arms around Anti Cosmo's waist, pushing himself closer to the older man. He opened his mouth, and Ac's thong entered at once. Their thongs slide against eat other. ,,A-Anti Cosmo!'' Timmy moaned. Ac froze and let his lips go away, before whispering: ,,Did you hear that?'' and in the next second, Timmy understood what Ac meant.


	2. Chapter 2

,,Twerp! Come down you creepy slime ball! Dinner!'' It was Vicky. Timmy signed. What a way to destroy that wonderful moment. He took Anti Cosmo's hand, gave him a quick kiss, and jelled: ,,were coming now, dragon queen!'' but right before they exited Ac remembered something. ,,wait here.'' He whispered and ran into the room again, to find the white sweater Timmy had laid down. Ac dragged it on, and fooped out a black jacked and a pair of fingerless, black glows. Anti Cosmo walked out from the room. Timmy smiled at him as they walked down to the kitchen, and a very angry Vicky.

They eat their fried chicken whit potatoes and vegetables quick. and as soon they were done eating, they walked up stairs to Timmy's room.

,,y-you really loves me?'' Timmy asked when AC had told him about his feelings, and the confession whit Anti Wanda. ,,yes I love you, Timothy.'' Ac said and leaned forwards to press their lips together. ,,Anti…Cosmo…'' Timmy moaned.

They pulled apart after a few minutes. ,,I know that you will age, and aren't so much more powerful then other humans. But, I can change that.'' Ac whispered. ,,How? Anyway, whatever it is…do it!'' Timmy asked.

Anti Cosmo leaned down, and pressed his sharp fangs into Timmy's flesh. ,,argh! A-ant-ti Cosmooo! Urgh! Ouch! That hurts!'' Timmy moaned. Ac only chuckled of that coment, but released his teeth's from Timmy's neck.

Suddenly something happened inside Timmy. His baby blue eyes turned bright blood-red. His shulder long brown hair became black. His canines turned to long fangs. His thong became a snake thong. And his ears became long and pointy. He was part Nt!(Nega Timmy)

,,you are now immortal!'' Ac said triumphantly. They pressed together again, to an other thong-filled kiss. Timmy could feel the power that was streaming in his blood. His immortality.

One hour later:

,,Cosmo, Poof and Wanda are coming soon. Do you have a place to live?'' Timmy asked. ,,No, but I can camouflage as a new pet of yours. They morons would not suspect anything.'' Ac answered. And gave Timmy a quick kiss on the forehead.

,,The school had a blue pet bat, but he is gone. You can look like him and I can say that the school gave you to me.'' Timmy said. ,,Perfect!'' said Ac, happy. ,,I'll never need to leave you!''

,,Oh, Sport! Were home!'' someone jelled. ,,oh, shit! Hurry Ac!'' Timmy whispered. But Anti Cosmo were already a bat. He sat down on Timmy's arm. One second later flied Poof in and knocked Timmy down. ,,hi! How are ya, Tim-Tim?'' Poof jelled. Timmy groaned and got up. ,,I was ok, until a purple lightning came and knocked me down!'' Timmy answered.

,,Tim-Tim? What has happened to ya?'' Poof asked. ,,oh, no! Poof watch out! That's not Timmy! It's Nega Timmy!'' Wanda screamed when she and Cosmo came in. ,,don't worry, Wanda.'' Timmy said. ,,I have control. Nt isn't controlling me. Plus I am joust half Nt! Oh, I've got a new pet! His name is Blue.'' Timmy reached out his hand and patted Ac's head.

Next day:

,,the fairies are most possibly around us to…bla…bla….bla…bla.'' it was Crocker's class, of curse. Timmy had whished to read thoughts again.(but this time, he could choose whose thoughts he wanted to read) he had also whished to send thoughts to others, so he and Ac had a confession in the class.

I love you, Anti Cosmo. Timmy `said.´ I love you too, my precious little boy. Ac `answered.´ I can make Cosmo, Poof and Wanda disappear today if you want. Timmy `said,` slyly. That would be wonderful, Timothy! Ac `said´ and began to draw in his schoolbook.

In lunch:

,,Wow!'' Trixy said when she looked over at the looser table. ,,is that the weird-looking rich boy from yesterday? He is hot!'' ,,should we let him join? We are so few after Tad and Chad left to live in Paris.'' Veronica said. They walked down to there Timmy and Ac sat. Trixy patted Ac at the shoulder. Anti Cosmo turned around, looking suspect at the two girls. ,,We have had a seriously discussion. And we have found out that you are cool enough to hang whit us.'' Trixy said in a serious tone. Ac looked over at his friends, and smiled. ,,no.'' he said easy. ,,what!'' Trixy cried.

The whole cafeteria looked at Ac. ,,I like to sit here whit my friends.'' Ac explained. ,,b-but this is the looser table! They are all losers. Specially that Turner boy!'' Veronica said. Not understanding. ,,who cares, bitch!'' Anti Cosmo said.

Ac was angry now. How dared she! It was his Timothy she talked about. Anti Cosmo stood up from the table. ,,How dare you talk to Timothy like that!'' he screamed, and punched Veronica in the face as hard as he could.(and that's really hard!)

Ac practically glowed of anger. ,,Go away, whores!'' He said. And even that he whispered, they backed off. Veronica hold one hand on her mouth, but you could see the blood coming between her fingers.

Anti Cosmo sat down, next to Timmy. Timmy looked at his food. Bad day to choose a bloody biff.

Thanks Ac. Timmy `said.´ any time, Timothy. Ac `answered.´

And then, in the cafeteria, surrender among peoples and their best friends, they couldn't hold it back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ac cupped Timmy's face. And looked into his blood-red eyes, they said one thing: lust.

Anti Cosmo pressed their lips together. They heard a lot of gasps and fainting sounds. Even someone who was jellying Gay!, yaoi! and someone who asked for a camera.

When Timmy laid his arms around Ac's neck, and Anti Cosmo moved his hands down to rest around Timmy's waist. They heard running teachers. They probably came when someone had run away from the fight to tell about Veronica. But the teachers stopped, mouth open as they saw Ac and Timmy, who now had go further, and let their thugs slide against etch other.

Chester and A.J looked at each other, and then back at the kissing males. They bout taught the same: oh, fuck!

After school:

,,so you two have been together for a while.'' Chester said as he, Mark, A.J, Timmy and Anti Cosmo sat down at the floor in Timmy's room.

,,yeah. You can say that. the destiny was nice to us.'' Timmy answered. ,,how is it? To be gay I mean. Not to be mean or something!'' Chester asked. Timmy leaned back so his head lay on Anti Cosmo's shoulder. He sat between Ac's legs, whit Ac's arms wrapped around him.

,,mmm…it's so much better then be whit a girl. It was horrible to be whit Tootie. But, Ac. Well.. I love him.'' Timmy said dreamy, and pressed his lips against Anti Cosmo's throat. Chester nodded and looked over at Mark.

A lill later:

They other walked home. Chester and Mark lived not far from each other, so they walked together. They were great friends now.

,,Mark?'' Chester said. Mark stopped and looked at Chester. ,,I-I know that you love Vicky bu…'' Chester said, but were cutting off by mark. ,,no, I don't like her any more.''

Chester felt happy. Maybe it was a chance then! Chester walked towards Mark, until they were 2-3 inches away from each other. ,,Mark…'' he whispered. And then, suddenly his lips were locked over Mark's.

Mark froze. What? H-he likes me? B-but do I like him? I don't know! Aaarrggghhh! This is confusing! Love…love…I LOVE HIM! He jelled in his head. Mark pressed his thong inside Chester's mouth, and cupped his face. …love…

Meanwhile:

Anti Cosmo and Timmy sat on their knees and kissed.

Ac dragged away, just a second, and began to stroke his thong down Timmy's jaw line and throat. He stopped at the bite mark, and began to suck on it. ,,Ah-Ant-ih C-oh-smoh…'' Timmy gasped. ,,I love you!''

,,mmm…'' was al Ac could answer.

,,A-Anti Cosmo?'' voice screamed. And suddenly Ac was dragged away from Timmy.

,,Clarice!'' Ac jelled as he saw the pink-eyed anti fairy. ,,Ac!'' Timmy screamed. Ac turned his head and saw that Foop had taken Timmy. ,,Timothy!'' Anti Cosmo screamed, and got away from his ex-wife. Ac ran towards his son and dragged Timmy after him.

They ran and ran until. ,,TIMMY TURNER!'' ,,oh, fuck! I know that Germany accent everywhere.'' Timmy signed.

Jorgen poofed in front of them. ,,you and your friend must come to the fairy world eminently!'' he jelled.

Ac and Timmy was poofed to the fairy world, and to the von Strangle house

,,you are now an immortal! That's a complicated thing! But we, the magic council, have chosen that from now you will be a part of the magic world! Congratulation!'' Jorgen said in his usual loud voise. ,,now we have to delete this boy's memories!''


	4. Chapter 4

,,No! you can't! he is an anti fairy!'' Timmy jelled. ,,an anti fairy?'' Jorgen asked, confused. ,,yes I am an anti fairy, Jorgen.'' Ac said, laid one arm around Timmy's wrist and pushed him closer.

,,our anti fairy council man, Anti Cosmo, isn't here now. So we can't judge now.'' Jorgen said

,,actually.'' Ac said and stepped forwards. ,,is he right here!'' Anti Cosmo suddenly transformed into his real self. Blue skin, blue clothes, blue bat wings, blue bowler-hat and black monocle.

The crowd gasped. The pixie council man, Sanderson, began to talk. ,,This is suddenly, and unsuspected. I think that we should let Timmy and Anti Cosmo return to earth, while we discuss this phenomena.''

Later:

Timmy and Ac(now as human) had fell asleep, sitting together in the bed.

Timmy had Anti Cosmo's arms wrapped around his waist, and sat between Ac's legs, meanwhile his head rested on Ac's shoulder.

Three silent poofes and gasps. Before poof cried in surprise, so Anti Cosmo woke up.

Ac looked at the three fairies, and smiled slyly. ,,good day Poof, Wanda and Anti me.'' Ac said and transformed too himself.

,,mmmm…'' Timmy moaned and opened his eyes. ,,good morning, sleeping beauty.'' Ac smiled, leaned down and kissed Timmy square on the lips.

,,T-Timmy!'' Wanda screamed. Timmy froze. He left Ac's lips and turned his head to look at three terrified fairies. ,,W-Wanda!'' Timmy said shocked.

At school bus:

,,Hi! Ac, Timmy!'' Chester jelled. They sat down next to him and Mark.

,,guess what?'' Chester said and kissed Mark gently. Timmy smiled. ,,is that a challenge?'' Ac said and cupped Timmy's face.

Chip had been sick the last week. he couldn't wait to the school began so he could see his friends, but as he came on the bus his jawed dropped. Timmy, his best friend in the world was kissing a guy. A GUY! And Chester and Mark wasn't better. They kissed each other!

,,eh, hi.'' Chip said. Timmy pulled away from Ac. ,,hi Chip!'' he said happily.

Chip saw a lot of differences on Timmy. The last week had Timmy:

*became a gay

*got a boyfriend

*Got red eyes

*got Black hair

*got fangs

A lot of things, Chip was very confused.

,,hello, my name is Ac.'' Anti Cosmo said. ,,a pleasure to meet you, mr. Chip Skylark.''

After school:

,,mom and dad is home!'' Timmy said. ,,they must meet you.'' Timmy jelled. ,,off curse my dear.'' Ac said.

,,TIMMY!'' mom and dad jelled when Timmy and Ac came in. ,,hello! You must meet my friend Ac!''

Mom and dad saw the taller `teen´ and handshake him.

,,my name is: Anti Cosmo Cosma von Strangle. But my friends are calling me Ac.'' Anti Cosmo said.

,,uh, mom, dad? Ac aren't joust my friend. You…well…he is my*inhaling* boyfriend.'' Timmy said. Timmy's parents looked at Timmy, Then on Ac, and back to Timmy again.

Timmy signed, took Ac's hand and walked up to his room.

On the dump:

,,What's wrong Mark?'' Chester asked, as they walked to Mark's ship.

,,I must tell you something important Chester. I am an alien prins from Jugopotamia.'' Mark said, and pressed a button on his belt. So it turned off, and Mark stood like the Alien he was.

Chester walked towards the green alien and said. ,,I don't care how you look like. I'll still love you'' and Chester pressed their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to Timmy:

Ac and Timmy walked in the door. Ac fooped them away to the fairy world.

,,Anti Cosmo! You are arrested!'' Jorgen jelled as they came. ,,you must come to the fairy prison now.

,,no! Anti Cosmo!'' Timmy screamed, and pressed Ac tight to himself.

Ac Pressed their mouth's together. And slide his thong against Timmy's.

,,I'm afraid this is good bye, my precious, little Timothy.'' Ac said in a sad tone.

Timmy was dragged away and thrown on the ground, and when he looked up to see who it was had he already being poofed down to earth.

In five days had Timmy just being sitting on the floor in his room, he had barely eaten. His eyes was empty, his face was full of tear-marks and if he had to speak was everything he said; Anti Cosmo.

On Jugopotamia:

,,Mom! Dad!'' mark jelled when he and Chester had arrived the castle. ,,I'm home!'' ,,Mark?'' The king and Queen asked when they saw his son. ,,hi!'' Mark answered. The king and Queen ran towards Mark an hugged him. ,,what a horrible day!''(for the jugopotamiens is bad good and ugly beautiful) the queen said. ,,let's begin the wedding!'' ,,no! I have an other I don't want her!'' Mark screamed. ,,and who is that?'' the king said. ,,I-I m-must t-tell you guys something.'' Mark said and took a deep breath. ,,I-I am gay.''

The king and queen looked at their son. ,,oh, how ugly. Can you show us jour horrible beloved?'' the queen asked. Chester walked out from behind Mark. ,,eh, hi. My name is Chester .'' Chester said. The king and queen looked at him. ,,a human?'' more didn't they say until a giant poof filled the room, and Cosmo, Poof Wanda appeared. ,,king and queen of Jugopotamia, we need jour help! Timmy is in trouble. And you two owe him that much.'' Chester looked terrified at the two fairies. ,,are Timmy in danger! We must help him Mark.'' Chester said. The three fairies turned to Chester.

,,we must go now!''

Meanwhile:

Timmy had made a decision. He had to find Anti Cosmo!

He knew that Jorgen always put the worst prisoners in the top secret, anti-escape prison. And Timmy knew where that was.

He ran over the sky In Fairy world, until he saw the dark castle. ,,I'm coming Anti Cosmo!'' Timmy whispered.

He ran inside and found Ac's cell. ,,Ac! Timmy jelled. Anti Cosmo looked up and saw him. ,,Timothy? Is that really you?'' he asked. ,,Yes, it is me.'' Timmy answered. get away from the door, my love. I will release you now! Timmy `said.´

Ac backed off, and Timmy began to concentrate. Suddenly a bright red laser shoot out from his eyes.(he had never wished the laser away)

It melted thru the whole wall, so Ac and Timmy could escape.

,,how can we get away from here? I don't have my wand!'' Ac asked. Timmy opened his pocket and lifted out a black and blue wand. ,,actually you have it right here.'' Timmy said and gave the wand to Ac. ,,TIMMT TURNER! ANTI COSMO! YOU CAN'T FLEE! HAHAHA! YOU NEED A MIRACEL NOW!'' Jorgen jelled. Then. All of sudden alien spaceships came thru the sky.

,,we got ya Timmy! And jour blue friend too!'' it was Chester! He was in one of the spaceships. ,,eat slime, Jorgen!'' that was Poof!

,,come.'' Ac said and they fooped away, down to earth.

,,Anti Cosmo!'' Timmy jelled, and pressed their lips together. They were alone in the house, no one would come home before three days from then.

Timmy and Ac walked to Mother and fathers room. Ac closed the door behind him, and locked it. He pulled the curtains for the window, and walked towards Timmy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ac dragged Timmy's shirt of him, and began to kiss down Timmy's body. He stopped at the nipple and began to suck on it. ,,Ac! jour teaser!'' Timmy moaned. Anti Cosmo moved to the other nipple and began to suck, and lick on that one too.

Several hours later:

,,where is Timmy?'' Chester asked as he, Mark, Poof, Cosmo and Wanda arrived Timmy's room.

,,maybe he is in mom and dad's room.'' Cosmo said. They walked down the hall. But when they came to the bedroom, was it locked. Poof opened it, whit use a easy spell.

They walked in, but stopped. In the middle of the bed lied Timmy and Anti Cosmo asleep next to each other. it was easy to see what as had happened there. ,,Tim-Tim…'' Poof whispered. Timmy moved closer to Ac, still sleeping. Ac had his arms wrapped around Timmy, and he smiled.

At the sunset:

,,mmm…'' Timmy woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He starred on Anti Cosmo's blue chest, and felt Ac's arms around him.

He looked up at his beloved's face. It looked so peaceful.

Timmy slide careful up and pressed his mouth against Anti Cosmo's. Timmy felt Ac's strong arms tighten around him and Anti Cosmo's lips kiss back.

One hour later:

Timmy and Anti Cosmo(in anti fairy form) sat and eat cornflakes, whit banana and jam when. ,,Timmy!'' it was Chester, Mark, Cosmo, Poof and Wanda jumped in front of the table. ,,who is that guy Timmy?'' asked Chester. ,,it's Ac, also named Anti Cosmo. Aka my boyfriend.'' Timmy said, while continuing eating. ,,oh, you mean that guy you slept whit.'' Chester said. Timmy spurted out the cereal. ,,what! Y-you saw!'' Timmy screamed. ,,nonono! We didn't see it, but we saw that you slept, naked in same bed.'' Wanda said. Timmy was bright red in the face, this was so embarrassing. ,,I love it when you blush, Timothy. It looks so beautiful.'' Ac said and kissed Timmy square on the lips.

Mark and Chester left together in a spaceship. They would live in Jugopotamia, in Mark's castle.

I love you Anti Cosmo! Timmy `said.´ I love you too Timothy! Ac `answered.´

.:The end:.


End file.
